1. Technical Field
This invention relates to locking devices and, more particularly, to a gate locking assembly for allowing a user to maintain a gate at a locked position without employing a chain.
2. Prior Art
Chain link fences are well known. Typically such fences are made of a support frame of pipe which supports a mesh of thick metal wire which forms a screen. The screen is secured to the frame by pieces of wire which surround the frame work and mesh at fixed intervals. To provide a gate in an opening formed by pipe and/or poles of a chain link fence, a pipe frame the size of the opening is hinged to a pipe on one side of the opening. Typically, an oar lock or fork latch is hingeably attached to the opposite side of the gate frame. When the gate is in the closed position, the oar lock or fork latch is moved to the horizontal position where it receives a pole of the fence in the U-shaped portion thereof.
Typically, to lock the gate, openings are provided in the oar lock and the collar holding the oar lock to the gate. When the oar lock is in the closed position, i.e. horizontal, the openings in the lock and collar line up and a padlock is passed through the openings to lock them in their aligned position. With the lock in place, the oar lock cannot be moved from the horizontal closed position to the vertical open position. Thus the gate is locked.
One prior art example shows a gate latch for a chain link fence comprising a collar for mounting on a first portion of a gate; an oar lock latch for pivotal mounting on a second portion of a gate, the oar lock having means formed thereon to lock the oar lock to the collar. A means is also provided which is formed on the collar for interfitting with the locking means and for enclosing a portion of the oar lock to lock the oar lock to the collar and inhibit access to the enclosed portions of the oar lock. Unfortunately, this prior art example is complicated to install, and requires the use of screws and tools which may necessitate employing a professional to install the invention, thus requiring an additional expense to the user beyond the purchase price of the invention itself.
Another prior art example shows a gate lock for locking a gate to a fence which comprises a first arm mounted on a fence post for rotational movement relative thereto and a second arm having a curved end portion adapted to extend around said gate post for locking the same. The arms are pivotally connected to permit movement of the second arm relative to the first arm between a position enclosing the gate post and a second position free of the gate post to permit opening of said gate. The arms are provided with openings which are aligned when the arms are in a locking position to receive a padlock or the like. This prior art example is not readily adaptable to chain link fences, and can be difficult to use for those with limited coordination.
Accordingly, a need remains for a gate locking assembly to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides additional security to the gates of chain-link type fences. Such an assembly is invaluable by providing a user with a means to keep their property safe from intruders. The assembly effectively keeps unwanted visitors from accessing a user yard or pool, thus advantageously helping to prevent accidents and injuries. The present invention is inexpensive, and can be effectively used by professionals, businesses, and private citizens.